Love is Forever: Confess My Heart
by The Emcee
Summary: Hiro had never really had anyone to rely or trust, aside from his Aunt Cass, that is. And even then, he had kept his distance, content with being alone, believing that loneliness was all he was destined for; content, but not happy. And then, Tadashi happened, and keeping his distance started to seem like a bad idea.


Title: Love is Forever: Part Two: Confess My Heart

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Hidashi

Summary: Hiro had never really had anyone to rely or trust, aside from his Aunt Cass, that is. And even then, he had kept his distance, content with being alone, believing that loneliness was all he was destined for; content, but not happy. And then, Tadashi happened, and keeping his distance started to seem like a bad idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Remember how I said updates would be random, or something like that? Well, yeah, they will be. I work two jobs and it's hard for me to keep a regular updating schedule, but I will continue with this series until the fifth and last installment even if it kills me. Anyway, here's the second part! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Love is Forever**

**~…~**

**Part Two: Confess My Heart**

**~…~**

Ever since before he could remember, Hiro had been alone.

His parents had died when he was three and he had no recollection of them whatsoever. From what his aunt had told him, they had been good people, good parents, who had loved him very much, but he didn't remember anything about them or their love. When he saw pictures of them, he didn't even know them from the random strangers out on the streets. They were strangers to him and perhaps he should have felt sad that he never got to know them or maybe even a bit angry that the fire had taken them from him, but he wasn't. Truth be told, he didn't feel anything for the two people in the pictures around his house; it really was as though they were mere strangers to him.

Aunt Cass had been doing her best to raise him since he was three, but her knowledge of children was lacking. She tried her best, Hiro knew that, always encouraging him to do his best, always giving him a hug or kiss on the cheek or ruffling his hair whenever he brought home a test with a perfect score on it. But affection wasn't something Hiro ever craved or needed. Most of the time, he didn't like being touched or touching others. However, Aunt Cass was a huggy-feely kind of person and Hiro had to endure many, many hugs from her over the past ten years. But he rarely opened up to her about, well, anything; partly because he didn't want to worry her but also because he just…didn't want to.

Whether it was because he didn't know how or because he was emotionally stunted, Hiro wasn't sure, but when it came to being affectionate and loving, well, it was pretty much the only area he lacked in. Hiro had never intended to turn out this way, of course. He was just doing what he thought he had to to keep going, to make it through day after day, to be strong and stand firm even those almost everyone in the school hated his guts and wanted to stomp his face into the dirt (more literally than figuratively, unfortunately). Although Hiro didn't dislike people as a whole, his experiences with his fellow 'peers' made him seriously consider becoming a recluse once he graduated high school.

He didn't have any friends nor did he need any. What did he need friends for? He had his inventions and his robots and he had a genius mind, a mind many would kill for. Friends didn't matter. They'd just end up using him, getting them to do their homework for them or something like that. And he didn't need their false niceties, their fake kindness; he didn't need it or want it. Hiro was strong and he could manage on his own. That much was evident seeing as how he had been doing so for years.

And then he met Tadashi, and all of his years of distance and isolation and reclusiveness began to crumble and break.

**~…~**

_Is there a right way for how this goes?_

_You got your friends and you got your foes_

_They want a piece of something hot_

_Forget your name like they forgot_

_Oh, ain't that something?_

_Some want to see you crash and burn_

_And criticize your every word_

_I'm trying to keep from going insane_

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing?_

_Oh, trying to be something…more_

_**~…~**_

Hiro could see it from the moment he laid eyes on Tadashi. There was this sort of…glow surrounding the older boy, it enveloped him, shrouded him, wrapped around him like a blanket, a second skin even. It was almost as though it were a heavenly glow and it was captivating and beautiful and pure. Truly, he had never seen anything or anyone like Tadashi and his unwavering, pure light. Even though his first look at Tadashi had been out of the corner of his eye while he was trying, and miserably and obviously failing, to reach the lock on his locker, Hiro could see that the older teen was different from anyone else he had ever encountered.

Most of the student body made fun of Hiro, laughed at him, because he was so young and it was so obvious, because he was short and someone ought to get him a step stool, because his hair was wild and didn't he know what a hair brush was? Because he had a gap between his two front teeth and if his aunt owned such a successful cafe, why didn't she get that fixed? Because someone his age couldn't know so much about this course, so he must be cheating. Hiro knew that, whether the other students knew it, admitted it, or not, most of them were jealous of his intellect and that they were teasing him to make themselves feel better. That didn't mean it didn't hurt; that didn't mean it was right.

Ever since he had first entered the school system, Hiro had been picked on, teased mercilessly for a number of reasons. He always had ideas sworming about in his head and he often brought them to fruition in a day or two - he was precise and a perfectionist when it came to his robots and his ideas and plans. Some of his ideas might have seemed off the wall to some people, but they weren't to Hiro. There was always a way to make life better; there was always a way to improve upon the ideas of yesterday. And that's what he did and then some.

But if he was such a genius, why did the mocking and malicious comments the other students made about him still hurt? Hadn't he tried to isolate himself, keep his distance to the point where it should no longer matter? Hadn't he formed that barrier, that wall, just for that purpose? Deep down inside, Hiro knew that that wall he had created was just a facade; just there for show and nothing more than that. Perhaps it was because he was thirteen and hadn't had the few extra years the other students had, perhaps it was because he, like everyone around him, was human too, but their words hurt. They managed to find every crack in his wall and weeded their way into his very soul, scaring it and searing into it as though it were nothing important.

And his aunt wondered why he preferred to be alone and friendless.

And then, Tadashi came up to him and spoke to him, sounding so kind and gentle that it completely floored Hiro and captivated him at the same time. No one in the student body had been nice to him; if they were making fun of him, they ignored him (who wanted to be friends with the crazy genius short round?). But Tadashi hadn't been like the others; he had been nice, a gentle smile on his face, his brown eyes warm and understanding. Hiro knew his face would have been red from blushing had it not already been red because of his attempt to reach his lock. It was just too good to be true; someone like Tadashi, someone so good looking and well liked by all, was talknig to him, even offering to help him? Was he dreaming? He _had_ to be dreaming? People like Tadashi just didn't selflessly help people like Hiro and truly expect nothing in return.

With that heavenly glow around him, however, Hiro knew instinctively that Tadashi was not like other people. He was different, unique, truly kind and selfless.

Before they met, Hiro didn't believe in love at first sight. He really didn't believe that there was or would be anyone out there for him period. A freak of nature like himself was destined to be alone forever, right? Well, meeting Tadashi had changed that and Hiro knew even after they had only exchanged a few words that his life was going to change.

**~...~**

_Is there a right way for being strong?_

_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong?_

_Still I'm here just holding on_

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs_

_Oh, just trying to show you something...more_

**~...~**

The longer Hiro had known Tadashi, the more he got to talk to him and be around him, the more he fell in love. How could someone not fall in love with Tadashi? Aside from being hot, he was so nice and smart and funny and thoughtful and...and...and just wonderful. Perhaps it was his life of loneliness that was blowing things way out of proportion, but Hiro couldn't help but long for Tadashi in a way that he had never longed for anyone else. For once in his life, there was someone who liked him, who was kind to him, and who seemed to share the same love and fascination with technology that he had. It was a dream come true!

It was too good to be true, as a matter of fact.

There was seriously no way Tadashi could see Hiro as anything more than a friend. As if his age alone wasn't an issue, there was the fact that Hiro had too many quirks to list - and he knew that for a fact because he had tried, with Aunt Cass' help of course. He had always been a loner, alonely, ever since he started school and who would want to date someone who had never had any friends ever? Plus he was short, even for his age, and skinny, skinnier than he should have been, but how could have a proper diet when his creations and ideas were much more important? And he had messy hair that would never be tamed and that ugly gap between his two front teeth...

No, Hiro couldn't see why Tadashi would have feelings for him, him if he even did, that is. They would remain friends, hopefully even after graduation. Maybe even go to the same college and work together on projects. Tadashi would fall in love with some beautiful girl or good looking guy and he would be happy and Hiro would pretend to be happy for him even though just the thought of it was killing him on the inside. Perhaps Hiro had been alone for too long and that was why he was forming such a strong attachment to Tadashi so quickly. Perhaps his subconscious need and desire for human companionship was latching onto the older teen like a leech and was sucking him dry.

This love that he felt for Tadashi, this burning ache, this deadly desire, couldn't be healthy for the older teen. Hiro didn't even think it was healthy for himself, and he was the one feeling it. A love such as the one Hiro held for Tadashi could only be a burden and he wouldn't force that onto anybody. He wasn't normal, or rather he wasn't what others considered normal; a life with him would only bring someone as good and pure and kind like Tadashi down. And why should Tadashi have that on his shoulders? Why should he feel responsible for Hiro?

But then, they had had their first kiss. It was accidental and amazing and wonderful and...

Mere words could not describe it. Hiro's heart had stopped for a beat and he was positive that his face had flushed a bright red. His hands began to sweat and his body trembled and ached for more. The kiss may have been chaste and innocent, but it was sweet and warm, just like Tadashi. Hope began to rise within him, and it was soon vaquished when he realized that Tadashi wasn't kissing him back. Just like that, his heart sank and he did the first thing that came to mind: he, quite literally, pushed Tadashi away from him.

Tears began rolling down his cheeks and Hiro was shaking. He had just ruined the only friendship he had. Tadashi surely hated him now that he knew that Hiro had feelings for him. In his mind, Hiro could picture it oh, so easily: Tadashi would shout at him, call him disgusting, and would leave, and then at school, he would ignore Hiro and never even look his way again. That broke his heart and the tears continued to flow.

"No!" Hiro shouted, wanting to take back the last couple of minutes. He wanted to beg Tadashi not to leave, his stubborn pride crumbling at the very thought of being alone again. But his brain wasn't functioning properly and his words just tumbled out of his mouth without being filtered. "No, no, no, no! You...you weren't supposed to find out! Not...not like this!"

He could have smacked himself. Hiro could ahve just played it off like an accident and like it meant nothing even though it meant the entire world to him, but he didn't. His heart wouldn't allow him that comfort and for once in his life, he wished he was heartless.

"What wasn't I supposed to find out, Hiro?" Tadashi asked him. He was crouched in front of Hiro, his expression kind and gentle, his voice calm and relaxing, as though he was trying to sooth the aches in Hiro's heart.

"You... I c-can't...You shouldn't...k-know," Hiro said through hiccups and sobs, sounding like a child, like the child he still was. He hated it, sounding so weak and vulnerable.

And then, Tadashi cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Hiro blinked and his hiccups and sobs began to disappear. It had been just a small gesture, such a small token of affection and tenderness and love, and yet, it had brought him peace, a peace he had only ever felt while in Tadashi's presence, regardless of what they were doing.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. And I'll never laugh at you, either," Tadashi told him, his warm and soft brown eyes looking into Hiro's. "So please...please tell me what it is."

Oh no, Tadashi was begging him. Tadashi, begging him! Instead of the other way around. If anything, Hiro should be begging Tadashi's forgiveness. And he wanted to, he really did, but his heart had another idea in mind and he wished that he could control himself, but he couldn't. His wall, his barrier, was crumbling and his feelings were tumbling out of it with such a ferocity that he was afraid Tadashi would drown in them. With so much feeling, how could he stay afloat? With a sigh, he opened his mouth, knowing, accepting, that there was really no turning back now, even though that's all he wanted to do. Best to get it out in the open now than letting it simmer and stew, even if it ended in Tadashi hating his guts.

"Tadashi...I...I kind of...have a crush on you!" Hiro said and he understood it. It was only after he had closed his eyes tight and pressed himself back against his chair that he had said the words in such a rush that it sounded like they were mushed together.

Suddenly, Hiro felt himself being pulled off of his chair and into Tadashi's lap. His eyes opened and he realized that he was being held tightly, securely, in Tadashi's arms, just like he had always wanted. Resting his head against his shoulder, Hiro gazed at the closed garage door, his mind going blank and his body going limp as Tadashi held him. He felt Tadashi nuzzle his hair and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. This was happening! This was really, seriously happening!

"Hiro, you have no idea how seriously happy I am that you feel the same way I do," Tadashi told him, his voice gentle and warm and sincere. The pure happiness and joy in Tadashi's voice was tangible and Hiro wondered if he was actually dreaming and was about to wake up at any moment. Pulling back, he looked up into those familiar warm and loving brown eyes.

"You...you are?" he asked, his voice quivering, his cehst filling with hope again. Tadashi gave him a smile so filled with warmth and love that Hiro almost melted in his lap.

"Yes, Hiro, I am. Very, very happy." And then, Tadashi was kissing him again.

Hiro gasped and returned the kiss sloppily at first - he had zero experience when it came to this stuff - but then his nerves settled and he followed Tadashi's lead. How long he remained in Tadashi's lap kissing him, Hiro didn't know. All he did know was that he didn't want it to end even though it had to because it was getting late and Tadashi had to go home. Still, his heart had never been so light or so peaceful as it was that night, and for once, Hiro had a good night's sleep instead of staying up at all hours working.

**~...~**

_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_

_Look to yourself and you might find something_

_It's time that we sorted out_

_All of the things we complain about_

_So listen close to the sound of your soul_

_Take back a life we led once before_

_Ineast of you then who?_

_Instead of you then who's gonna love you?_

**~...~**

Rumors started going around school. Whispers in the halls, echoes around every corridor were inescapable for Hiro. The other students in their graduating class would look at him, most with looks on envy or jealously. Apparently, Tadashi had never been interested in anybody before him and some were wondering if he was asexual or something. Obviously, that was not the case because he was dating Hiro.

Before, when they were friends, Tadashi was always seen around him. They were best friends and they acted that way. Now that they were together, though, things had changed. Not so much, but enough that the other students picked up on it. They picked up on the way Tadashi stayed close to Hiro, closer than before, practically all up in his personal space (Hiro loved it though because he knew Tadashi was doing it partly to be protective and, well, that was just hot). They picked up on the looks Tadashi and Hiro gave each other, the small smiles, how their eyes would fill with warmth and love, and small touches.

After a week or so, Tadashi, who wasn't deaf or blind to their peers' comments or gazes, just took hold of Hiro's hand as they walked together through the front doors of the school, heading towards their first period class (Hiro was thankful that he shared all of his classes with Tadashi; it made school so much easier and enjoyable). Silence fell all around them as they walked down the hall and Hiro couldn't help but press himself against Tadashi, feeling as though he were underneath a microscope being examined. With a loving and tender smile, Tadashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer, almost as though he were marking his territory, making sure that everyone knew who Hiro belonged to.

That didn't stop the whispers, though.

Hiro still heard them, they still reached his ears even though he tried to block them out. Every time he heard something, his ears and heart would pound and his face would turn red and he knew that the other students knew he was listening.

"Tadashi's dating Hiro? That short round?"

"You've gotta be kidding me! Tadashi could do so much better..."

"I wonder how Hiro put him up to it."

"Do you think maybe he...y'know...put those knees of his to good use?"

"Tadashi must feel sorry for the kid. Why else would he be with Hiro?"

Their comments hurt and Hiro began doubting himself once again, wondering what it was Tadashi saw in him, why he would even bother. The happiness and peace he had felt was beginning to wear off and reality was setting in. He had made a mistake. He should have never told Tadashi, kind and selfless Tadashi, who would do anything for anybody. Compared to Tadashi and his ever present glowing light, Hiro was nothing but darkness. Yes, he may have been a genius, but Tadashi was a much better person than he was; he always had been.

"Hey," Tadashi came up to him and slid his hand into Hiro's. Startled, Hiro jumped and looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes wide, tears shining in them.

Thankfully, he was in one of the many rows of books in the high school's library and no one could see him standing there like a fool, almost ready to bawl his eyes out like a little girl. Upon seeing his face, Tadashi frowned and crouched down in front of him, his hands, large and warm and reassuring, held his shoulders gently.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked him, his voice soft and quiet and gentle. Always gentle, Tadashi was always gentle when it came to him and Hiro didn't know why.

Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth, taking a shaky breath, half afraid he'd choke on a sob.

"W-why me?" he asked and the dam broke loose, causing his tears to fall. "Why did you pick me? Why would you want me?" His body began to tremble and Tadashi's frowned deepened. Before Hiro knew it, he was in Tadashi's arms being held dearly. Unable to help himself, Hiro clung to him and buried his face in the older boy's shoulder.

"I love you because you're the most incredible, amazing, and wonderful person I know," Tadashi told him, using the 'L' word for the first time since they had met.

"No... No, I-I'm not," Hiro said, pressing himself closer to Tadashi's warmth.

"Yes, Hiro, you are. Even if you don't see it right now, you will one day. You're a genius and I know you've never had anyone aside from your aunt who cared about you. But I do and it's because you're special," Tadashi replied, kissing his temple. He pulled back and cuppoed Hiro's face, forcing their eyes to meet. Hiro gasped at how sincere Tadashi was and at the love that was shining so brightly in those warm, brown eyes.

"From the moment I saw you, I've felt drawn to you, like there was an invisible connection between us. You're a genius, Hiro. Don't tell me you don't feel it too," Tadashi said, giving him a tender smile as his thumbs wiped away Hiro's tears.

"I...I do. I've always felt...the need to be with you," Hiro said, blushing at his confession.

"What we have between us...it can't be explained or put into words. But it's here. _We're_ here. And I'm not giving up on you," Tadashi told him, his determination and stubbornness coming to light in his eyes. "I'm never giving up on you. Not now, not ever. I don't care how long it takes. I'll continue being here until the day I die."

Hiro didn't know what to say. What could one say to such loving and encouraging words? Never before had he been treated as though he was cared about, truly loved and wanted by anyone other than Aunt Cass. It was frightening and new and strange, but he loved it. Craved it. Craved Tadashi. He wanted all of him and although he was afraid, he was ready. Ready and willing and alive, and it was all because of Tadashi.

Pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Tadashi's lips, Hiro flung himself into his arms and held onto him as though his very life depended on it. Tadashi held him tightly, protectively, and rubbed his back as he cooed into Hiro's ear, nuzzling it and his hair with his nose. All of his doubt began to wash away and his heart felt light once more.

"I love you, Hiro," Tadashi whispered to him, holding him as though he were a precious gift. Hiro clung to him and buried his face against Tadashi's neck, inhaling his scent ash is body began to relax.

"I love you too, Tadashi."

And just like that, his wall crumbled.

**~...~**

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

_When you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

_So when you have today_

_Say all that you have to say_

**~...~**

A/N: I'm going to see BH6 for the fourth time today because my life has been taken over by this movie and I am going down with the ship. It's just such a fantastic movie (far better than _Frozen_ in my book). Any mistakes or errors that are in this story are mine; give me a heads up if you find any and I will fix them! Thanks for reading! Leave a comment in the towel section!


End file.
